Fine
by sliceofpie
Summary: She was so angry at herself, because she just couldn't hold his gaze.


"You know, if you wanted me in your apartment so badly, Reyna, you didn't have to break your sink again," he stated, flashing her an impish smile before setting to work. Reyna leaned against the counter opposite, rolling her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Valdez," she began, angry to feel her cheeks warming up. "I just went on Angie's List. You come very highly recommended." _That's all. _She tried to pretend she wasn't looking at him, watching his wiry arms. He wasn't exactly muscular; by that, she meant, _not at all_. But he was always working on _something,_ and that had afforded a little bit of muscle on his arms. She looked away. Arms should _not _be attractive.

"Of course I do," he stated, frowning. It brought her back to the real world."Reyna, there's just stuff in the garbage disposal. As flattered as I am, I'm pretty sure garbage disposals can do my work," he said, flicking the switch with a raised eyebrow. The disposal gurgled to life, and he turned, fixing her with his deep, brown eyes. She was so angry at herself, because she just _couldn't _hold his gaze. She dropped his gaze, watching her dog stare up at her. She rubbed his ears, not paying attention to Leo.

_Come on Reyna._

She forced herself to look up. He was grinning again. Damn it.

"I'm sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?" Reyna pursed her lips. Leo laughed, looking down. "Sorry. Inappropriate," he stated, grinning a wide grin again. He wasn't even _that _attractive. She'd gone from surfer-hot Jason, to laid-back Percy, to others...but she always ended with Leo fixing some kind of object in her house, and that _had _to mean something. She was starting to realize that at some point, she'd have to cut the bullshit and just –

"Instead of staring awkwardly at me now and blushing when I notice, how about you stare awkwardly at me and blush when I notice over coffee? Come on, fifth time lucky," he stated, flashing his white teeth again. She turned away, shooing Argentum away.

"You're persistant," she retorted, stubbornly. He was still grinning.

"Oh, come on, Reyna. Why not? I'm hilarious. Dashing. Plus, I'm good with my hands, if you get what I mean," he stated, raising his eyebrows. She snorted.

"I'm not even sure _you _know what you mean," she retorted.

"Wait,_ you're_ calling _me_ persistent? I'm not the one breaking my things so I can get the handyman over. This isn't _Desperate Housewives,_" he began, crossing and filling up a glass of water. He knew his way around _her_ _kitchen_. He'd been here before, anyway, with Annabeth and Percy. They knew each other outside of a handyman/client relationship, yet Reyna kept thinking up reasons to bring him over here.

He held the glass up. "Come on, Reyna. You know you want it. Leo Valdez, hot stuff, the like," he stated, flashing her a quick smile and then taking a long drink. She watched as he swallowed, his throat moving slightly. She stopped watching him, flicking her long, dark braid back over her shoulder. She shifted slightly.

"Fine," she muttered. Leo stopped drinking, observing her over the glass. He looked, borderline, shocked.

"What?"

"I said, fine. Like okay. Like I want to go out with you. That kind of fine," she babbled, straightening her blouse. Leo was grinning maniacally. "Stop grinning!" she stated, snatching the glass from him. He didn't stop smiling.

"Make me," he stated, and Reyna was possessed with the want to kiss him. She shook herself, placing the glass on the counter.

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, I'm a real tempting aspect," he stated, taking the few steps so he was inches away from her face, placing a hand either side of her on the counter. She swallowed hard. His dark eyes bored into hers, his curly hair flopping into his face. She felt her eyes widen slightly.

_Gods damn it._

"Don't kid yourself," Reyna replied.

"Mm. I'm not sure I'm the one kidding himself," he murmured, hesitating before pressing his lips to hers. She hesitated, too, before wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled, and she ignored it. He pulled away much, much earlier than she'd have liked.

"Well, Ms. High and Mighty. I've got a job to do. Tomorrow, noon, Java Bean?" he asked, but he phrased it more like a statement. He was tapping his fingers on his legs. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Noon?"

She sighed, but she smiled. "Fine."


End file.
